


To Be Yori's Husband

by LadyTuku



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTuku/pseuds/LadyTuku
Summary: Sayori finds herself falling for Hanabusa, much to her fiancee's chagrin. When he sets out to woo her away from his rival; an enemy of his kind appears with the intention of wooing and wedding Yori himself. Three men; all in love with one ordinary human girl; each of them will fight for her; but who is truly her soulmate?
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Wakaba Sayori, Ichijou Takuma/Wakaba Sayori, Takamiya Kaito/Wakaba Sayori
Kudos: 1





	To Be Yori's Husband

Sayori Wakaba tugged at the dress she'd been conned into wearing by her mother. It's velvet bodice gripped her slender frame. She ran a gloved hand through her light-brown hair; that she'd recently shorn in a choppy mess but somehow her mother had fixed it so that it was neat and wavy. Her hazel eyes held boredom. Letting them roam amongst the guests; her eyes locked on a pair of ice-blue eyes belonging to the son of Nagamichi Aido; Hanabusa. His gaze was disinterested; bordering on ennuied.

Walking over to the punch bowl; she saw a cup filled with pink punch emerge to her hands. Raising her eyes; she met the vibrant green eyes of Takuma Ichijo; who smiled, congenially upon her. Before either could initiate conversation; a hand cupped hers and she was yanked onto the dance floor by an unknown man with disarray ash-brown hair.

"You should be on your guard; M'lady. You might get eaten by the big bad wolf." The man's eyes were teasing even as his tone of voice was deadly serious. He dipped her with a flourish; causing her hair to sweep across the floor briefly.

"May I know the name of the man who spouts about fairytales as if they were true?" Sayori wisecracked.

"Kaito Takamiya, Little Lamb." The young man spun Sayori allowing her glimpses of Hanabusa and Takuma. Hanabusa had brought a cute girl onto the dance floor; and Sayori unknowingly relaxed when the cute girl called Hanabusa; "brother." Kaito felt her stiffness fade but chose to not comment. He waltzed her with skill of fine training; that forced Sayori to add her own unique spin on it; by dipping him. The song ended and Takuma was at Sayori's side instantly.

"May I interest the young lady in a stroll along the grounds?" Takuma requests; a smile making his green eyes more vibrant. He offered his arm to Sayori. He raised an eyebrow to Kaito; silently willing the man to release Sayori.

Upon witnessing Councillour Wakaba approaching; calling to Kaito; Takuma led Sayori out onto the veranda. Closing the doors behind them; Sayori looked him over; studiously. 

"Figured we'd meet eventually." Sayori curtsied. "Wakaba, Sayori, only daughter of Councillor Wakaba. Just so you know; I despise that my father made this arrangement without discussing it with me beforehand."

"I am open to viewing you as my fiancee after we get to know one another, of course." Takuma modulated. He drank the rest of his punch. "I feel like I should mention this. I am a vampire. An aristocratic, level B to be exact. I am the vice president of the Night Class at Cross Academy. I drink the blood of humans; as animal blood makes me ill; as well as weak. I do not howerever drink blood of anyone who is unwilling or the least bit unsure. I have manners as I was raised from a young age to be cordial and true to the feelings of others." 

A rush of nervous giggles left Sayori's lips; causing her to blush. She pressed a hand over her face to cover her embarrassment.

"Forgive me, Ichijo-Sama." Sayori said; bowed. "My nerves got the better of me; it seems. I think it is time to say good night and find my father." Turning; she reentered the ballroom and located her father who was talking Kaito. She looked around; hoping to spot Hanabusa but their was no sign of him. She sighed and stepped up to het father's side.

_Vampire._ That seven lettered word ran on repeat in Sayori's thoughts for the rest of the evening. When she bathed and dressed for bed; the image of a scary, demonic creature plagued her thoughts. Than she thought of the inherent honesty in Takuma's face; it relaxed her. Than her thoughts wavered between Kaito and Hanabusa. While Kaito was stoic; Hanabusa seemed like a flirt. 

_Dosen't matter; at school I'm gonna have to get along well with my new roommate. Sometimes, I truly hate the ambition my father seems possessed by._ Sayori flung her head forward to towel dry her hair.

//////////

Kaito stood below his lamb's bedroom window; keeping her safe as a man in love as well as a hunter. He sensed the vampires before they rounded the corner.

"I sensed how the two of you were feeling and I felt a discussion was in order." Takuma stated. "Sayori Wakaba is to be my future bride. So I ask both you; limit your interactions with her. We wouldn't want her falling in love with anyone other than me." Takuma stared down the both of them.

"I'm not gonna fall in love with a human!" Hanabusa spluttered; blushing. "Get real. She's human!" He shuddered at the very idea of loving a human.

"I'll do as I please. You aristocrats have no sway over hunters." Kaito smirked. A clonk to the head caused him to whirl and scowl. "Oh, it's you."

Kaien Cross glared at the young hunter. He noted the two vampires skulking around the young lady Wakaba's window. His hazel eyes narrowed.

"To what do the Wakabas owe the pleasure of your visit; at this late hour; gentlemen?" Kaien swung his sword against his shoulder; cutting into it. His face contorted in pain. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Hanabusa burst into laughter at the headmaster's antics.

Takuma offered his blood to heal him.

Kaito slapped the dodgy, old fool; irritation zinging his nerves. 

"Now than; as I'm sure the three of you are aware; upholding the marriage pact between the Ichijos and the Wakabas is priority as the new school year starts tomorrow with the day class joining my Institute." Kaien phonated. "As she is to be my darling Yuki's roommate; I want only the best for her!"

"You sound like a doddering nincompoop." Hanabusa propounds; irritantly. His thoughts swung to Kaname-Sama. They relaxed him. "I'm leaving! You two enjoy watching over a human," He glanced up at Sayori's window. _Angel_ "I have better things to accomplish." He forced his feet to move away from the girl whom he was unnaturally fixated upon.

"One down, one left. Shouldn't you be leaving as well?" Kaito ennobled; staring daggers at Takuma.

"My fiancee. I have a right to remain here. Unlike you." Takuma responded; saccharinely. "I am here to ensure her safety. Plus it's no fun being around Doom and Gloom all the time." An image of his Pureblood master; Kaname Kuran-Sama made him shudder with fear and joy; making Kaito raise his eyebrows.

"I don't trust you; Vampire. I especially cannot leave you **anywhere** near Sayori-Chan." Kaito leaned against the wall behind him.

"Nor can I trust you with Wakaba-Koibito." Takuma responded; evenly. 

(author's note: Kobito means lover in Japan)

Beginning a stare-down; the two love rivals started a boom of fisticuffs that left both young men bloodied and bruised.

"You bit me!" Kaito stared at his wound; dumbstruck.

"Re-lax, not like I can turn you into a vampire. And look what you've done to my pants." Takuma stared with tragic loss at his jeans; which were now ripped down one side and flapping in the breeze. "You are lucky I am an ace Tailor."

The two men turned away from one another; but not walking out of eyesight of Sayori's window.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are good for the soul


End file.
